Exhibition
by Kiiwii-XyAo
Summary: Sasuke trouve un moyen original de fêter l'anniversaire de son amant…soit satisfaire son fantasme, tout en lui préparant une petite surprise. Sasunaru/lemons/O.S/Joyeux anniv' au blond :p


**Résumé:** Sasuke trouve un moyen original de fêter l'anniversaire de son amant…soit satisfaire son fantasme, tout en lui préparant une petite surprise.

**Rating :** M

**Warning:** UA/ Relations homosexuelles HxH / PwP

**Couple: SasuNaru.** (Masashi a toujours la propriété de nos deux persos favoris..hélas…T-T)

**Note:** bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

**Exhibition.**

A l'Akatsuki, la boite de nuit la plus branchée du quartier, les clubbers se déhanchent avec sensualité sur les rythmes d'étés les plus en vogue du moment mixes par le grand DJ Killer Bee.

Les corps en chaleurs et en sueur se mouvent avec une puissance telle qu'on pourrait croire que la fin du monde les attendrait a la fin. Chacun se donne au maximum, comme en pleine compétition, on veut montrer aux yeux de tous qu'on danse le mieux, qu'on séduit le mieux son ou sa partenaire. Les filles sont dans des vêtements sexy et mini qui attirent les hommes qui n'hésitent pas la moindre seconde a les séduire. Bien entendu, certains préfèrent rester accoudés au bar, accompagné de leur verre de vodka ou de coca. Les plus chanceux se font accoster et réussissent a se faire des partenaires d'un soir et plus si affinités, tandis que d'autres se contentent de regarder le spectacle de ces danseurs en chaleur.

Et le couple qui semblent faire monter la température est un couple homosexuel, un blond véritablement sexy dans son short en jean et son t-shirt blanc à présent presque transparent à cause de la sueur ainsi qu'un brun a la beauté fatale et au déhanché plus que torride. A la surprise de tous, ils ont réussis à désinhiber toutes les personnes de la boite même s'il fallait avouer qu'ils dominaient question sensualité.

Les deux jeunes hommes, sont des grands habitues des boites de nuit... Leur préférés étaient au départ le Shar-in-gan. Mais le directeur, Madara, s'était sentit obligé de les virer à cause de leur danse un peu trop indécente à son goût. Le blond avait donc proposé à son copain d'aller faire une petit visite au Club du grand frère de celui ci, Itachi Uchiwa. Ils avaient alors prit la direction de la discothèque sans plus attendre. Et c'est encore bien chauffé,que Sasuke ne lâchait pas accélérateur, en tentant d'ignorer les caresses du blond excite au cote de lui pendant une bonne demi heure.

A présent, ils étaient en piste et Killer bee venait de lancer Saxobeat, faisant crier tous les clubbers de joie et les faisant danser avec une adrénaline hors du commun.

Naruto sourit de façon aguicheuse en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant de se coller contre Sasuke qui le prit par la taille. Ils se déhanchèrent en rythme avec la musique, le blond ondulant ses hanches contre celles de son compagnon. Ses mains bronzées se faufilèrent sous la chemise noire de son partenaire et l'une d'entre elle vint caresser la virilité tendue de celui à travers le jean. La voix suave du blond chuchota les paroles sexy aux oreilles d'un brun excité qui redoubla la friction sur leurs entrejambes, agrippant les fesses de son amant dans ses mains, le collant encore plus à lui. Leurs halètements se mélangeaient, la sueur collaient leurs cheveux à leurs front mais plus rien n'existait pour eux. Pas même les regard chauds ou outrés des autres personnes présentes lorsque le blond bascula sa tête en arrière, alors que le brun le maintenait d'une main dans le dos et faisait glisser sa main fine du cou bronzé, au short de son amant qui semblait être parcouru d'un orgasme sur scène. Ses yeux bleus se révulsaient et ses mains caressaient avec une vitesse impressionnante le torse chaud de son petit ami brun qui sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi. Sasuke vint mordiller le lobe de Naruto tout en titillant les tétons du blond à travers son vêtement. Le brun se mit a gémir a l'oreille de son compagnon qui était le seul a pouvoir entendre ce son délicieux a ses yeux.

-Oh Sasukee, mon dieu, ne soit pas si vocal...

Le brun reprit plus fort, pinçant le téton de son amant en le serrant encore plus contre lui dans des mouvements lascifs et synchronisés de leurs corps en chaleur.

-Sasukee..

-T'en peux plus ?

-Aaah...ooh

La plainte du blond s'étouffa dans le baiser fougueux et tendre que lui donna Sasuke. Leurs bouches ainsi scellées, personne ne pouvait imaginer le ballet affolé de leurs langues...se faisaient suçoter, mordiller, lécher.

-hmm…Retiens toi …

Le blond se retourna et plaqua son dos au torse du brun en ondulant sensuellement des hanches, les bras autour du cou de Sasuke. Le brun profita de la position du blond pour glisser la main qui caressait le torse bronzé vers le dos de celui ci, la faisant aller lentement vers le shorty de Naruto qui ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main caresser la peau douce de ses fesses et un doigt taquiner son intimité. Le blond ferma les yeux, afin de calmer toutes les sensations qui affluaient en lui d'un coup. Jamais Sasuke n'avait été aussi loin en public et il prenait vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à s'exhiber ainsi. Sasuke prit le visage de Naruto qu'il tourna pour l'embrasser. Ne pouvant pas reprendre ses esprits, le blond ne se rendit pas compte de sa langue qui se faisait aspirer avec obscénité par son amant qui appréciait la vue érotique du blondinet...Son visage rougit par la chaleur et le plaisir, ses yeux humides, sa salive s'écoulant sous le baiser.

-Ooh...Sa…sukee

Le doigt vint stimuler cet endroit qui faisait perdre la tête au blond qui n'hésita pas à caresser le membre de son compagnon à travers son pantalon, en plaquant son corps contre lui pour éviter d'être vu. Certains clubbers s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient ce couple qui semblait faire monter la tension sexuelle en diffusant leurs hormones à tous les mâles de la pièce. Quelques couples partirent même s'isoler afin de s'adonner à des activités secrètes méritant d'être faites a l'abri des regards. D'autres plus téméraires, cherchaient à imiter le couple sans vraiment parvenir à rivaliser avec ces deux hommes totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Les deux japonnais ne se rendaient absolument pas compte du silence qui commençait à se faire petit à petit autour d'eux ni des serveurs qui s'étaient arrêtés de servir.,.. En bref tous ceux présents dans la boite, hommes ou femmes, restaient subjugués ou choqués pour certains.

Sasuke enleva ses trois doigts humides de l'intimité chaude et étroite de son blond en le sentant trembler violemment, signe avant coureur d'une jouissance qu'il préférait retarder. Il porta ses doigts à la bouche, faisant frémir Naruto qui accéléra ses vas et vient sur le membre de son petit ami avant de le serrer violemment à travers le jean, faisant tressauter Sasuke qui ferma les yeux pour se calmer, et de retirer sa main.

-Bordel...Sasuke..j'ai envie de toi, là...

-Moi aussi, amour

Ils s'enlacèrent ensuite amoureusement, avant de se rendre compte de l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait dans l'Akatsuki. Les deux jeunes hommes jetèrent des coups d'œils vers les autres personnes et au vu du malaise qui semblaient envahir ces gens, le couple comprit. Naruto rougit légèrement et Sasuke se contenta de sourire.

-T'as soif Naruto?

-Ouais!

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et furent accueilli par Pein.

-He ben les gars..vous avez enflammes la piste là...

-Hn... deux bières s'te plaît

-Ça marche!

Le roux aux piercings se pencha aux oreilles de Sasuke en posant les verres face à eux.

-Grâce à vous, j'ai pu enchaîner avec Itachi deux fois de suite.

Naruto rigola tandis que Sasuke ouvrait de grands yeux, à la fois surpris d'apprendre qu'il venait être la source d'excitation de son frère et que celui ci n'était pas dominant dans son couple...Son grand frère...encore plus froid et hautain que lui, était donc celui qui se faisait prendre? Comme son blond? Il eut un rictus moqueur en songeant à cette information qui pourrait lui être utile pour embêter celui ci.

-Sasuke...on peut y aller s'il te plaît

En entendant la voix plaintive et désireuse de Naruto, Sasuke ne se fit pas prier.

En cinq minutes, ils étaient dehors ,marchant dans la rue, main dans la main.

-On va où ce coup ci Sasuke? Chez moi?

-J'sais pas...

Ils longèrent les rues, puis entrèrent dans une allée avant de déboucher vers une rue piétonne bordée par pas mal de bars remplis. Les regards des gens se concentraient sur ce couple gay très charismatique par leurs physique et leur compatibilité bien visible. Naruto serra fortement la main de Sasuke, un peu embarrassé par les regards lubriques de certains hommes attablés en terrasse, sur eux.

-Hn...viens, je sais.

Naruto suivit son compagnon ne sachant pas vraiment où il emmenait. Arrives bout de la rue des bars, Sasuke poussa alors son petit ami dans une cabine téléphonique et y entra a son tour.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que son amant voulait faire dans une cabine téléphonique à trois heures du matin. Peut-être voulait-il appeler quelqu'un mais bizarrement le regard avide et chaud de Sasuke lui indiquait qu'il ne comptait en aucun cas joindre qui que ce soit.

-Que...qu'est ce qu'on fiche ici Sasuke?

Le brun plaqua son petit ami contre la vitre transparente et mit ses bras de part et d'autre du visage bronze encore surprise par son attitude. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou halé qu'il lécha en parlant doucement d'une voix grave et suave.

-C'est ici que je vais assouvir tes désirs...

-Que... quoi?

Naruto tenta de pousser Sasuke mais celui-ci attrapa durement ses poignets qu'il bloqua au dessus de sa tête.

-Pas ici Sasukeee!

-Si...

Le ton du brun le faisait frémir... Sasuke était toujours très joueur mais là, il semblait particulièrement différent, plus avide, plus sexy…quelque chose était différent et Naruto en frissonna mais ne se laissa pas faire.

-Pas devant ces pervers, Sasuke!

-Pourquoi pas? N'est ce pas excitant de pourvoir faire l'amour devant des homes? N'est ce pas excitant de marquer sa propriété en public Naruto?

Tout en disant ça, Sasuke caressait le torse de son amant qui tremblait sous le toucher mais se forçait à raisonner son petit ami.

-Non...non Sasuke... Tous les passants vont nous voir!

-Et alors?

-Oui mais je veux pas!

-Petit menteur...

-Non...ooh...

Le blond gémissait en parlant, son corps se cambrant sous les effleurements de Sasuke qui continuait de chuchoter d'une voix chaude.

-Tu étais si excité dans la boite tout à l'heure..tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte des regards sur toi…

-Non..c'était pas pareil...arrête...

Sasuke qui commença un peu à s'énerver, retourna violemment le blond contre la vitre de sorte que le visage de Naruto soit face à la rue. Sasuke plaqua son ventre contre le dos qu'il venait de dénuder et passa ses mains dans le short du blond en chuchotant:

-C'est quoi le problème? Tu sais que je comptais t'emmener aussi dans un parking, dans des toilettes publiques... devant même un poste de police ou même... dans la voiture allumée...On aurait aussi des chances de se faire voir...et c'est ça le plus stimulant... hn? Des voyeurs y'en a partout…même si tu les vois pas, ils sont là...ça te dérange tant que ça Naruto?

Il effleura l'extrémité du membre de Naruto qu'il venait de sortir. Celui ci posait ses mains sur la vitre, transpirant horriblement et haletant sous les caresses de Sasuke

-Réponds moi Naruto…

Les mains pales couraient sur sa peau, lui procurant des frissons de bonheurs. Il gémissait le nom de son amant, et sentait frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

-Est ce que tu aimes ça toi aussi?

Un gémissement sortit de la bouche de Naruto, ce qui fit ricaner le brun.

-Ou...oui..

Oui il était excité, oui il aimait ça... Il y avait presque personne dans cette ruelle mal éclairée et les vieux des bars étaient plutôt loin... On ne pouvait sûrement pas les voir mais Naruto voyait les gens et c'est ça qui le stimulait. C'était le jeu. Il appréciait de résister face a Sasuke pour attiser le désir de celui ci qui sentait alors absolument le besoin de le faire sien, de jouer avec lui.

La langue de Sasuke le dévorait, son cou, ses épaules, son dos... Il voulut se retourner mais le brun le maintint fermement contre la vitre et tira les cheveux blonds en arrière faisant froncer les sourcils de Naruto sous la douleur éprouvée. Sasuke tordit le cou de Naruto jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de celui ci lui furent accessibles. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi, conscients que certains curieux s'étaient avances en silence pour les contempler. Le brun dévorait carrément la bouche de son amant, laissant sa langue glisser et caresser l'autre.

-Oh...Sas'kee ...haaan…

-Hmm...?

-On...on nous regarde...

-Je sais...

Naruto sentit son sexe pulser en constatant qu'il était à présent totalement nu et expose. La chair de poule l'envahit lorsqu'un vent frais qui s'infiltrait a travers les coins de la cabine vint entrer en contact avec son corps brûlant. Il se retourna vers le brun encore vêtu de son jean et posa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns. Il se calma et prit un air dur avant de fixer les yeux noirs et chauds qui le dévoraient. Naruto effectua une pression ferme sur la tête de son compagnon en ordonnant:

-Suce moi..

Sasuke s'abaissa, et exécuta l'ordre. Il passa ses mains sur les fesses de son amant qu'il malaxait en léchouillant le membre de celui ci.

-N'utilise pas tes mains...mets les dans ton dos.

Sasuke obéit au deuxième ordre et croisa ses bras dans son dos comme demandé. Il avait plus de mal dans cette position mais fit du mieux qu'il pouvait, léchant et suçant le sexe de son amant qui se perdait complètement. Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son copain en ignorant les regards curieux des hommes qui passaient en souriant coquinement devant la cabine. L'un d'eux frappa contre la vitrine et ils purent entendre des ricanements.

-Hum..on peut se joindre a vous les gars? On a des appels à passer... Cria un jeune homme brun aux tatouages sur les joues et au sourire carnassier.

Le brun l'ignora alors que Naruto se contenta de le regarder avec un air sauvage qui fit rougir les deux autres qui hâtèrent les pas, sûrement effrayés. Le blond s'était senti émoustillé par cet échange avec les deux passants et son brun aussi car il effectuait des vas et viens plus rapides avec sa bouche.

-Oh oui Sasukee...oh… plus profond s'il te plaît...

Le brun se plaisait a voir son blondinet prendre autant de plaisir même si lui s'efforçait à garder le rythme et hacher sa respiration pour pouvoir prendre toute la longueur en bouche. Il avait envie de se caresser lui aussi, sentant son sexe durcir sous les gémissements de Naruto qui ondulait son bassin pour l'obliger à faire une gorge profonde.. Il avança sa main vers son entrejambe qu'il massa en rythme de ses vas et viens sur celui du blond. Il garda alors les yeux bien ouverts, étant stimule à la fois par la vue du blond et par ses caresses.

-Non...non Sasuke.. Ne te touche pas

Sasuke n'écouta pas et au contraire, accéléra ses mouvements. Naruto agrippa violemment ses cheveux et poussa brusquement sa verge au fond de la gorge du brun qui fut surpris un instant et toussota autour du membre.

-Je t'ai dit… de ne pas… te toucher…

Le brun grogna de frustration et relâcha son entrejambe à présent douloureux Naruto relâcha la pression sur les cheveux noirs qu'il caressait à présent avec douceur. Il s'efforçait à garder les yeux ouverts ne voulant pas lâcher les orbes nuit de son petit ami.

- Sasukeee... haan... Arrêtes toi.

Le brun se leva et embrassa tendrement mais passionnément son amant, lui faisant partager le goût du liquide séminal qui s'était écoulé dans sa bouche. Ils se fixèrent un instant et Sasuke demanda:

-Déshabille-moi

Naruto se mit à genoux et avança ses mains vers le jean.

-Avec tes dents…

Naruto ouvrit les yeux sous l'ordre qui lui semblait impossible à exécuter et regarda Sasuke avec incompréhension, les sourcils fronces

-Mais Sasuke comment veux tu que...

-Y'a pas de "mais", dépêche toi.

L'ordre était tranchant et le blondinet ne rétorqua pas. Il plaça alors ses mains dans le dos et avança son visage de l'entrejambe son amant avant de tirer avec ses dents sur la braguette. Il galéra un moment avec sa langue et ses dents pour enlever le bouton.

-Sasuke...j'y arrive pas

-Tu te démerdes. Ou dans ce cas je pourrai appeler les petits voyeurs derrière la BM noire pour qu'ils s'occupent de toi.

Naruto savait que Sasuke n'était pas sérieux et que c'était sous l'effet de l'excitation. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y croire vu l'air froid avec lequel il le disait. Il regarda à l'endroit indique par Sasuke et aperçu des silhouettes sûrement accroupies. Il reprit sa tache et y parvint enfin. Sasuke ne le montrait pas mais il était horriblement a cran. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de frotter sa bouche contre son sexe et il crut jouir à maintes reprises. Il se contentait de crisper ses doigts sur les cheveux blonds et d'inspirer profondément. Une chaleur étouffante se propageait dans la cabine et les deux jeunes hommes haletèrent de plus en plus. Le blond qui avait fait glisser de sa bouche le pantalon et le boxer de son amant, le léchait avidement avec obscénité sous le regard de Sasuke qui ne tenait plus.

-C'est comment Sasuke?...

-La ferme et lèche...Hgn...

-hm...

La langue experte du blond s'enroula autour du membre suintant, le léchant de partout, titillant le bout, faisant trembler Sasuke. Un nouveau vent frais vint les faire frissonner mais ne leur enleva pas leurs envies bien au contraire. Le faire dans cette cabine transparente leur donnait l'impression de le faire en plein air et ils appréciaient beaucoup.

Avec un peu de difficulté et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Naruto goba le sexe de son amant entièrement, sentant parfois les poils fins de celui ci lui chatouiller le nez.

-Arrêtes toi...

Le blond ignora l'ordre et continua sa douce torture avant de glisser un doigt dans l'intimité du brun qui se cambra et bascula sa tête en arrière

-Aaah...

Naruto sourit malicieusement pendant l'acte et Sasuke fronça les sourcils face à son air coquin et amuse. Il s'appuya contre la vitre de la cabine et ferma les yeux alors que les doigts bronzés s'enfonçaient violemment en lui.

-Bor…bordel.. Naruto..

-Hm?

Sasuke avait le regard dans le vide, il jeta un coup d'oeil dehors et explosa dans la bouche de son compagnon en apercevant sur la vitre embuée le reflet de lui même et son amant.

Naruto faillit s'étouffer, surpris par la jouissance de Sasuke qui avait maintenu fermement sa tête pour l'obliger à avaler. Il toussota un peu mais fut ravi d'avoir fait plaisir à son amant. Amant qui l'aida a se relever et plaqua contre le mur avant de l'embrasser avidement.

-J'ai envie de toi Sasuke...

-Excite moi...

Le blondinet captura les lèvres du brun tout en caressant son torse nu de l'autre main s'attardant sur ses mamelons. Il rapprocha le corps de l'Uchiwa contre lui et d'un mouvement de bassin, effectua une friction qui réveilla leur sexe. Quelques gémissements étouffés s'échappèrent de leur bouche tandis qu'ils frottaient leur érection de plus belle. Le blond stoppa le baiser, recherchant à reprendre son souffle, les yeux humides et cet acte fit succomber Sasuke qui attrapa son bras, pour le retourner violemment contre le mur avant de le pénétrer aussitôt. La petitesse de la cabine, ne les dérangea pas du tout et Naruto colla son front contre la vitre soupirant de bien être sous la fraîcheur de celle-ci et sous les coups de Sasuke qui faisait preuve d'une violence plus que sauvage.

-Oh...aah...Sasuke…plus.

-Plus quoi?

-Plus fort….haan...ah..Plus…plus fort…

-Nghn…ha…Comme ça?

Le brun redoubla d'efforts, suant sous ceux ci mais prenant un plaisir hors norme en sentant l'intimité de son amant entourer son sexe d'une douce chaleur sous les regards inquisiteurs des gens au dehors.

-Prends ça...T'aimes ça hein?

-Oh... Sa...Sasuke...je..

-T'aimes quand je te défonce comme ça?

Il écarta encore plus les globes de chair de Naruto qui tremblait, se cambrait et se laissait envahir d'une surdose de plaisir qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler

-AaAah…

Naruto leva les yeux vers la BM. Il voulait savoir si les types étaient toujours là et il aperçu que oui ils étaient bien présent et d'autres s'étaient ramenés..

-Ça t'excites hein..de voir qu'on te regarde

-Hgnn...haaaan...

-Hein..t'aimes ça? De t'exhiber comme ça?

-Aah..ou..oui.. Sasuke...

-Oui quoi?

-Oui j''aime...aAaah... m'exhiber …haan

A bout, Naruto fut pris de violents spasmes et un orgasme le traversa tout comme Sasuke quelques secondes après. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, riant faiblement en voyant les hommes repartirent en courant et s'enlacèrent, totalement épuisés. Sasuke posa son visage sur la tête de son amant et lui embrassa tendrement le crane.

-Tu me rends fou Naruto..

Le rire joyeux et mélodieux du blond résonna dans la cabine étouffante et embaumée par l'odeur de leurs ébats.

-Il a fallut que je sois avec toi pour faire ce genre de choses...t'es totalement atteint

Naruto sourit avec un air taquin et embrassa son amant

-Sauf que tu l'aimes bien ce blond débile!

-Hm...Un blond débile et exhibitionniste. La semaine prochaine c'est à toi de satisfaire mes fantasmes hein..

-Hum...je verrais si je suis d'humeur

-Tu ne verras pas, t'es obligé. J'ai satisfait le tien ce soir, je mérite une récompense.

-Oui, un bisou

Naruto embrassa encore son brun avant de l'enlacer. Sasuke grogna d'agacement mais Naruto savait qu'il s'amusait. Ils se redressèrent et ouvrirent les yeux en grand en voyant le champ de bataille.

-Le téléphone est même tombé! Heureusement qu'on a pas cassé les vitres rigola Naruto

Sasuke sourit et observa son amant avec amour.

Ils sortirent en silence après s'être rhabillés et marchèrent en silence, apaises et heureux.

-On rentre maintenant, Sasuke?

-hn

-Dis, je peux dormir chez toi ce soir?

-On est le matin Naruto

-hu?

-Il est cinq heures du mat'

-Aah...

-Tsss...

-M'enfin c'est pareil, je peux dormir chez toi?

Le blond se colla a son petit ami.

-Naruto t'as toujours mon portable?

-Mais t'esquives mes questions!

-Oui, tu pourras dormir chez moi. Tu réponds à ma question maintenant.

Naruto perdit vite son sourire heureux en fouillant son manteau.

-Ah heum... mince, je sais pas...

-Si tu l'a perdu…

-Attends, je cherche…

Le blond lâcha les mains de son copain et s'arrêta pour enlever sa veste qu'il fouilla désespérément sans trouver le téléphone de Sasuke qui le regardait faire attentivement.

-Heum...j'étais sur de l'avoir pourtant.

Naruto ne voyait pas l'expression moqueuse et impatiente de Sasuke. Il se paniquait tout seul en constatant tristement que ses poches étaient toutes vides. Même son porte monnaie avait disparu.

- C'est quoi ce bordel? Dit-il plus pour lui même que pour Sasuke.

Il regarda avec inquiétude son copain.

-Sasuke...je crois qu'on m'a volé!

-T'es sur?

La voix narquoise de Sasuke n'intrigua pas le blond qui mit sa main dans sa poche intérieure. Il toucha un objet dur et fronça les sourcils en se demandant de quoi il s'agissait. Le blond ne voyait toujours pas le sourire satisfait de Sasuke et sortit avec interrogation une boite rouge...en velours...

-C'est quoi ça?

Il ouvrit le boîtier et vit deux anneaux entremêlés. Il en prit un et vit des initiales gravées

-N...et S?

Son cœur commença _A_ battre à tout rompre lorsqu'il commença à comprendre, il leva des yeux pétillants de bonheur vers le visage souriant de Sasuke et lui sauta au cou avant de l'embrasser.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la joie qui les emparait tous deux.

Le brun avait lui aussi senti son souffle se couper..il avait quand même doute de la réaction du blond et avait été soulage en voyant ce visage mignon s'illuminer ainsi. Ils étaient réellement heureux tous deux qu'ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras sachant très bien ce que l'autre pensait mais n'osait pas dire.

-Mais…mais..quand t'as réussi à la mettre dans ma poche?

-t'es si étourdi que c'était un jeu d'enfant

-Hmmpf…

Après une moue boudeuse, Naruto prit la main de Sasuke et glissa une bague à l'annulaire de celui ci qui fit de même pour le blond.

-Voilaa maintenant on est mariés rigola le blondinet.

-Tss..grille pas les étapes idiot

-T'aimerais bien quand même hein? Qu'on se marie un jour? Demanda un Naruto excité et souriant.

-sûrement

-hmmmm je t'aime Sasukee...

Le blond enfouit son visage contre le torse de son amant qui lui rendit l'étreinte en posant sa tête sur les cheveux blonds.

Après quelques minutes câlines, ils se prirent par la main, reprenant le chemin du parking ou il étaient garés et Sasuke se pencha sur l'oreille du blond qu'il suçota.

-Quand je t'ai dit que j'ai donné mon maximum pour te satisfaire cette semaine...j'ai pas menti... t'as intérêt à mettre le paquet la semaine prochaine.

Le blond rigola et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les orbes nuit de Sasuke qui sourit lorsqu'il dit:

-Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mon Sasuke…

-Hn…Je devrais te demander en fiançailles plus souvent dans ce cas...

-Dommage que mon anniv' ne se fête qu'une fois par an alors...

- tsss... baka

C'est donc sous le rire gai du blond qu'il rentrèrent tous deux chez le brun qui avait en tête de fêter leur fiançailles à sa façon.

_Joyeux anniversaire Naruto ;D…_


End file.
